


Spoken Word

by TheScholarlyStrumpet (equipoise)



Series: 1k followers Prompt-a-thon [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 1k promptathon, Dirty Talk, F/M, PWP, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equipoise/pseuds/TheScholarlyStrumpet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompt: Belle is nervous to tell Rumple her secret, but she can't keep it from him any longer: she is super into dirty talk and wants him to partake in her fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoken Word

“Tell me, sweetheart… what is it?” Rumple ducked his head to try and keep meeting his wife’s eye as her chin dropped to her chest. **  
**

Her cheeks were aflame, hands twisting in the sheets over her lap. They were naked in bed on a lazy Sunday morning and somehow Belle had breached the topic of fantasies. Rumple had expressed having had some recurring dreams of her, back in their days at the Dark Castle, which had sparked something immediate and primal in her. She was having a little trouble with her own follow through, though, not sure exactly how to word her desires. Rumple had never failed to indulge her, before, but she had still been raised with a princess’ sensibilities. She murmured something unintelligible and then giggled nervously.

Rumple lifted her chin with one finger, kissing her cheek gently. “Pardon this old man’s ears but I couldn’t quite make that out. What is it you wanted, my love?”

She finally looked at him, her eyes dark and slightly wild. In a breathless voice she said “I want you to talk to me. Tell me your fantasies, just as you pictured them. Spare no detail.”

Rumple raised an eyebrow, taken aback by the request but not finding it unwelcome. “Well, I’d much rather show you. But, what my lady wants…” he made an elegant flourish with his hand that reminded her of him in leathers and silks. And she made note of another fantasy to ask for after this one.

They rearranged themselves so that she was cradled between his legs, her back to his chest. One of his arms was wrapped loosely over her middle. He brushed the curls away from her ear and leaned in to whisper.

“My sweet Belle, do you know how long I wanted you? How I used to watch you bend over to clean, your perfect, round little arse in the air, and imagine flipping up your skirts and pulling down your knickers…” He hesitated and Belle craned her neck to see him.

“Please go on?”

He cleared his throat and Belle could feel him hardening against her backside. “I dreamt of finding your knickers damp, soaked through with need. I… imagined I could smell your arousal building, how sweet and musky and intoxicating it would be, filling the air. I dreamt of dropping to my knees, a willing supplicant to worship at your feet.”

Belle whimpered a little and Rumple stroked one hand through her hair, the other coming to her breasts. Pinching and plucking at her sensitive nipples, he continued.

“I dreamt of your breasts, as well. How could I not? Those glimpses of fullness, hidden behind your chemise, teases that left me aching. When you would put down the tea tray, I had to keep myself from staring. When I lost the battle, I’d be hard as iron beneath the table, longing to taste your skin, to kiss every inch of your body, to feel you shiver with pleasure under my hands… my mouth.”

One of his hands moved lower, teasing along her belly and hipbones until it reached the apex of her legs. He combed through the short curls there, nibbling her earlobe before speaking again.

“I dreamt of feeling your body beneath mine, writhing and moaning my name as I drove deep within you. I wanted you just like this, hot and wet and trembling in my arms.”

Two digits slid inside her and began pumping in steady rhythm, his thumb flicking over her clit. She was already on edge, ready to fall right over. He was grinding against her back, thick and hard and leaking at the tip. Belle shunted her hips toward her husband’s hand, whispering “Please, yes…. Tell me, Rumple…” 

“I wanted to plunge my tongue inside you and taste every bit of sweetness. I wanted you to ride my cock until we both forgot our names. I wanted you to feel you come apart, shaking and crying out, needing me like no other. I wanted… I wanted… oh god, Belle…”

Belle felt herself clamp down on those thrusting fingers, her orgasm rippling through her. At her back, she felt Rumple coming, biting down on the juncture of her neck and shoulder to stifle his groan.

Sighing with contentment, Belle turned her head to kiss him. “That… was perfect.”

He hummed happily, returning her kiss with enthusiasm. “If perhaps a bit… messier than I intended. Shower, my love?”

Belle laughed and agreed. Hopefully they’d have time for one more round before the baby woke.


End file.
